


Shall We Dance?

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Turned On, Dancing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus's Body is Sinful, Malec, Malec Fluff, malec dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Alec Lightwood doesn't care much for dancing...unless Magnus Bane is the one in his arms.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec/gifts).



> Magnus and Alec are super fluffy and like to dance with each other. I don't make the rules.
> 
>  
> 
> I dedicate this fic to Suhasini, @PatronusMalec on twitter. She is a sweetheart and a great friend and deserves all the Malec fluff in the world.  
> Thank you Ana @ajenno on twitter for looking over this and loving it as much as I hope Su will.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and/or come find me on twitter @EmilyRLightwood !

“No.”

 

“But Alexander...”

 

“No Magnus, I’m not gonna do it.”

 

“Please, my love, you know I love it when we do this.”

 

“No. I am not gonna dance, Magnus. You can’t make me.”

 

“Can’t I?”  Magnus released Alec’s hands and backed away from the couch where Alec sat. With a snap of his fingers, the volume on the stereo got louder as the salsa music boomed from the speakers. “If my words can’t entice you, maybe this will.”

 

Magnus began twisting his hips in time with the music. He couldn’t help but smirk when he noticed Alec clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled for breath.  Magnus knew he wasn’t playing fairly, but so what? He couldn’t help it that he had an incredible body. He also couldn’t help it if Alec loved to watch his body move.

 

“Why Alexander, darling, are you alright? Your cheeks look a little flushed.”

 

“I know what you’re doing Magnus,” Alec panted, “and it’s...it’s not gonna…” Alec coughed, “...work.”

 

“I’m not doing anything, Alexander, just dancing along to this sexy song. Don’t you think it’s sexy? The way the rhythm bounces along with the fluidity in the singer’s sensual voice?”  Magnus continued his hip movements and once his eyes connected with Alec’s, he knew he had won.

 

Alec practically pounced off the couch and grabbed onto Magnus’s hips harshly.

 

“Curse you Magnus Bane,” Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear. “Curse you and your amazing body that I can’t keep my hands off of.”

 

“Believe me, darling, I don’t want you to,” Magnus replied cheekily as he laced Alec’s hands inside his own and began moving them across the floor. Alec let Magnus take the lead and guide them around the room, partly because Alec pretty much had no idea what to do when it came to dancing, and partly because he didn’t really care what they were doing, so long as he got to be near Magnus.

 

Magnus then raised their right hands and attempted to twirl Alec.  It took Alec a little too long to figure out what Magnus was trying to do, but once he pieced it together, he found himself trying to slip under Magnus’s raised arm.  It was somewhat tricky considering Alec’s height, but Magnus found his attempt at twirling endearing.  Neither of them had even realized the song had ended. They continued gliding around the living room until Alec eventually tripped over Magnus’s feet and they both fell onto the couch, Alec on top of Magnus, giggling and smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Honestly, Alexander, I don’t know why you fight me so much on this dancing thing. It’s quite clear that we both enjoy it very much.”

 

Alec chuckled and laced his hands with Magnus’s once more.

 

“Yanno, Magnus, I don’t know why I do either,” Alec replied before crushing their lips together in what would just be the start of a very long, very passionate makeout session.


End file.
